


Blossoming

by Koolhotsweetloveberries



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kataang Week, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolhotsweetloveberries/pseuds/Koolhotsweetloveberries
Summary: Three years after the war, the Gaang reunited in Ember Island. Katara notices that her young lover has blossomed.Also Aang has a secret talent
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic with Aang singing. It’s my head cannon that he’d be a great singer. Also because of those memes of him sounding like early Justin Bieber. For legal reasons that is a joke.
> 
> I couldn’t find a song that fit exactly so I mixed and borrowed from a couple of lyrics
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Lazy sunny days like today rarely came for Katara and her friends. These days even the luxury of their company was rare. 

Three years had passed since the end of the war, but it seemed like their work in restoring peace was endless. They had reunited in Ember Island this year, on the anniversary of the time they had spent here right before the fire lord was defeated.

Katara arrived together with her brother and Sukki. They had spent a month together in the South Pole where their father had needed them both.   
It was also the first time Sukki had been with them in their hometown for such an extended period.

Although she had been fairly well humored, Katara could sense that the older girl was glad to be back in warmer weather. With an arm linked to Sokka’s, they strolled peacefully behind Katara who had more of a bounce to her step.

She could not wait to see her boyfriend, the one and only Avatar. It had been a long month without the smiles and quiet support of her beloved. They had written to each other often, but it was not the same to read his thoughtful advice then to hear it whispered lovingly near her ear.

Town was abuzz as they crossed towards the royal residence where they would be staying. All this noise must be somewhat on part of the Firelord being in town. A newly engaged Firelord too! 

“Looks like the towns all decked out to celebrate Zuko and Mai’s engagement!” said Sokka as they passed a couple of stands selling commemorative amulets.

Zuko’s engagement signified that sooner rather than later there would be heirs to his legacy. Peace and unity would continue.

They were greeted at the villa by two young girl servants, and led through a courtyard to a large room.

Sitting around a tea table were the two young royals and the Avatar. They all turned at the sound of their entrance. 

The Avatar floated up and immediately sprinted towards Katara. She felt rather than saw him crash into her arms in a tight hug.

She held him tightly and inhaled his warm and familiar scent. She heard Sokka and Sukki greet their other friends but she was too engrossed in her own reunion.

She pulled away to look appreciatively at her sweetheart. At 16 he was already a foot taller than her, and since this past month he had definitely grown slightly taller than her own brother.

“You’re taller,” she accused with a smile.

He grinned at her, a crooked smile.  
“You’re more beautiful than last time” he said shyly.

“YUK” groaned the unmistakable voice of her insufferable brother.

“This is gonna be a looong week if you guys are gonna be giving me the oogies from the start” he accused.

Aang finally released Katara and turned to Sokka.

“Hello Sokka! I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’ve even missed your constant complaining” said Aang, and her brother rolled his eyes while hiding a smile.

They sat down around the tea table and enjoyed catching up with each other.

Zuko told the story of their engagement shyly, while Mai teased him. They were sweet together and Katara felt the same hope for their marriage as the rest of town.

She and Sokka told their friends about their efforts in uniting the north and southern water tribes. How they had helped rebuild much of what had been destroyed during the war. They also told the story of how they’d almost gotten caught in a blizzard and how Sukki had found them just in time to find shelter.

Aang in turn told them about his travels, small stories about the people he had met and things he had seen.  
He hadn’t mentioned it, but they all knew his true quest this past month had been to find any hiding remains of the air nomads. Airbenders or even more flying bison. 

His silence on the topic meant he had been unsuccessful. Knowing how it pained him, no one questioned him further.

Just as they called for more tea, the doors slammed open and in came Toph.

“You guys aren't starting the party without me right?” She teased.

They welcomed her with gusto, glad to finally be complete.

One of the servants who had escorted them in was serving them all a new cup of tea.

“Would you like some more Jasmine tea Avatar Aang?” Asked the servant timidly. Her shy tone made Katara glance her way. 

She was probably her same age, young and quite pretty. She was blushing as she waited for Aang’s response.

“I’m good thank you!” He replied without quite looking at her. Instead engrossed in some wild story about a wild sea lion that Sokka was telling animatedly. 

Katara looked at her boyfriend again. Since last year he had shed the softness of his childhood. His jaw had set in a fine sharp line and he had grown into the delicate tip of his nose and ears.

  
Who knew what age would do to his features and body but... 

In this moment he had the delicacy of a young boy in his soft skin and large round eyes, but all the appeal of a man in his wide shoulders and sharp jaw.

He was every inch the teenage heartthrob.

Katara had been so entranced in her thoughts that she had not heard anything except her name come from Toph’s lips.

“I’m sorry?” She asked stupidly.

“I said! If you’re done ogling your boyfriend we should all head to the beach” she tutted at her.

Sukki, Sokka and Zuko were all giggling at her expense. She let it go, knowing that she had been doing just that and quickly agreed to the plans.

The water was always where she wanted to be.

Once at the beach, her and Aang walked together hand in hand looking for a good spot to set down a beach towel. 

The sun was on a downward slope, not quite ready to set. The sand was warm from the afternoon heat but a slight breeze cooled the air. It was perfect.  
Sokka, Sukki and Toph we’re starting some kind of sandcastle.  
Toph was already complaining about Sokka’s craftsmanship and begging to use her skills to make something more complicated.

Aang nudged Katara and pointed to the water. There were a few tides in the sea.

“Want to practice some surfing?” He suggested, full of excitement. She couldn’t help but smile back and nod. He was still the same goofy kid inside.

He immediately tossed off his garments, leaving him in a pair of loose red trunks. Sokka wolf whistled and laughed at Aang as he sprinted towards the water before laughing.

Katara turned disapprovingly at her brother before her eyes were caught by their other friends.

Zuko and Mai lounged and spoke to one another in the sand.  
A few paces behind them were the two girl servants from before, ready to attend the royals.

Currently they were whispering and giggling together as their gazes were unmistakably on the young Avatar.

Katara turned to Aang. Exposed, he was an even better sight to be seen. His body was toned, slithe legs and arms on a defined torso. His back and limbs were on full display as he bended the water to his will. His shoulder to waist ratio was heart fluttering for some reason.

Katara escapes her trance and hurried to join him. They rode the waves and laughed together, but she could not shake the simmering jealousy she felt beneath her happy countenance.

She knew these two servants were hardly the issue. Aang had not so much as looked at them.  
Still it was undeniable that he had become more desirable han ever.

Apart from being perhaps the most powerful person alive, he was also kind and beautiful. Any girl would see that. Today proved it true.

While these two servants had not caught his eye, Katara worried that in his travels, someone else might.

As the sun set, the boys all gathered wood which Zuko lit with a flick of his wrist. They all gathered again, to tell stories of the past and laugh together at silly stories. Katara couldn’t help but feel a melancholic happiness for the scene of them gathered together again like this.

“Yes! I swear! Uncle actually danced for spare change when we were fugitives. He’d have made a better tip with his singing” laughed Zuko.

They all laughed in good nature. They all respected Itoh and knew how much he meant to Zukko. The image of him dancing was just too humorous.

“Why didn’t we think of performing for money? I think Sweetness here would have warmed up to me sooner if it weren’t for all those scams we pulled off instead,” said Toph. She elbowed Katara who put an arm around her. The shorter girl punched her in an affectationate manner.

“True!” laughed Sokka.

“You could’ve shown off those singing pipes Aang, but then again we were trying to keep attention off ourselves” he considered.

“I didn’t know you were a singer Aang” Mai said with a tiny smile.

Katara stared at Aang herself, amazed that there was anything she didn’t know yet about the young Avatar.

“A great singer at that! Wouldn’t have known it but the kid sings to himself when he showers. I happened to hear him a few times when we were traveling back in the day” Sokka said conspiraciously.

“Good old times” laughed Aang.

The topic of their conversation changed but Katara couldn’t help but wonder.

She searched her memory for a time when she heard Aang sing but came back blank.

When they traveled she would shower far away from the boys so she had never heard what Sokka was speaking about.

That night she brushed her hair and waited for Aang. Sokka disapproved of them sharing a bed, even if they were truly only sleeping side by side.

For his sake and to avoid his snide comments, Aang would always sneak into her room later at night.

His footsteps were so light that they had not been caught even once.The teen arrived quietly at her door and tossed his full body into the mattress.

“Boy, I’m tired. I haven’t had so much fun in ages” he said smilingly.

Katara tossed herself next to him. She landed under his arm.

“I love being here with everyone. I missed you so much” she said leaning her weight against him.

He moaned in approval.

“Me too. Let’s not separate for that long again. I need my Sifu Katara by my side at all times” he said, playing with her hair.

Her ugly insecurities decided to make themselves known just then. “I’m sure there were plenty of other distractions for you out there,” she said, playing with her own hair and avoiding his eyes.

There was a quiet pause before he lifted her chin to look at him. 

“Well you are right, everything is only a distraction for when I’m away from you. Otherwise I’d be missing you the whole time” he said in the devoted manner that was too fierce for such a young person.

She flushed, flowered by his decisiveness.

“Aang, you are..have you ever..” she stammered and looked away again.

“I just wonder if you haven’t looked at all your choices, how can you know you’ve made the right one?” she said in a small voice. Afraid of his answer.

He laughed. She turned to look at him, this time with a frown and angry that he would dismiss the serious question she had asked.

He looked at her through half moons that formed whenever he smiled.

“Katara, it was never a choice. I knew I loved you before I knew what love was. You’re the only one for me” he said before pressing a featherlight kiss on her lips.

He was the only one for her too. She was filled with too much emotion to voice her thoughts, so she kissed  
him instead. She poured her love into every caress and into the warm breath that left her lips.

They parted and she laid back, her jealousy gone. He was so sure, why should she not be?

She could sense him dozing off before she remembered something else. 

“You never told me you could sing” she teased.

Aang smiles sheepishly next to her.

“It’s not something I’m hiding. It’s just..” he paused, and she watched as his thoughts took him far away.

She nudged him slightly, _come back to me._

“Singing was a big part of our culture. We would sing after meditation in the mornings, and when we had our dance parties there was always a choir of monks. We had a couple of traditional instruments but our voices were the most important one. Our element of air was turned into living art” he said it all in a trance. His gaze had once again taking a far away look.

Katara couldn’t help but wrap herself around him. To comfort him had always been an instinct in her.

“It hurts to sing alone now” he finished.

“I’m sorry Aang, I wish I was half good to join you” she said before staring at him thoughtfully.

He turned to her, his eyes back to their sparkling merry selves.

“What is it?” he asked with a smile.

“Well, Sokka said you were really good. I guess I’m just curious. I’m not used to not knowing something about you. But it’s okay now that I know why you don’t do it “ she said truthfully. She rose and kissed the top of his cheek, heading to pull the covers back.

He caught her wrist and pulled her into an embrace. His lips were next to her ear.

“There is no part of me that I’d deny you of” he said before pressing a kiss to the shell of her ear and letting his lips hover there. 

He hugged her impossibly close and began,

  
_The moon is alone in the sky_  
_She's a spirit who believes in love._

_She makes you dream of me,_  
_She knows you have my whole heart._

_Like flowers in the spring_  
_My love is blooming._

_Let me come and pick a blossom_  
_To give to someone,_  
_Jasmine flower, oh jasmine flower._

As his song ends, Katara can feel tears pooling below her chin. His voice is truly wonderful. If he were not the Avatar, the stage would surely be his calling.

The song made her yearn for a life she wished she could bring back for him. She imagined the monks singing in unison. She held onto him. 

“Thank you, I’ll always cherish every part of you that you share with me” she promised.

They fell asleep together like that.  
Her dreams were filled with images of young children, they looked like her but they dressed like air nomads. They ran around a temple singing rhymes together.

In the morning she was filled with a sense of hope. One that would not leave her, no matter what.


End file.
